


Just the Opposite

by StarSHIPofSpaceHusbands



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSHIPofSpaceHusbands/pseuds/StarSHIPofSpaceHusbands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So...yeah. It's just a short little story with a confession. No sex, I'm afraid. But it's quite fuzzy. It's set shortly after "Amok Time" There's a LOT of dialogue, I realize. It's basically just a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Opposite

“How are you feeling, Spock? Is the madness gone?”  
Spock looked up to find Kirk’s hand on his shoulder. He raised a confused brow and said, “A highly illogical query, Captain. I already explained to you and Dr. McCoy that the madness had escaped; if I didn’t know any better, I’d say your memory is fading.”  
“Ah, yes I…quite recall. About Dr. McCoy…”  
“Yes, Captain?”  
“You invited him to your wedding ceremony. A ceremony you claimed was for your closest friends to attend. Therefore, logically, the invitation established McCoy as a close friend of yours, did it not?”  
Spock mused over this and said, “Quite so, Captain. Your point?”  
“Well, judging on almost all the conversations you two share, one would view you two as…rivals…those who do not wish to be in each other’s company.”  
“I understand your confusion, Captain, but let me offer this explanation: McCoy and I engage in what you humans refer to as ‘banter,’ which is an engagement widely accepted among close friends.”  
Kirk thought for a moment. After accepting this conclusion, Kirk probed Spock further with, “A human engagement? Since when do you admit to having human qualities?”  
“I am half human, Captain. Sometimes I fall into human tendencies. Please do not inform McCoy that I admitted to that.”  
Kirk laughed and said, “What you two have is rather cute. Petty, but cute.”  
“What you humans describe as ‘cute’ dazzles me.”  
“Would it dazzle you to know that I think your ears are cute?”  
Spock was happy, but saved face. “I think that is the most logical description of cute a human has ever made.”  
“Finding something true based on flattery? How rather egotistical and…human of you.”  
“Have you come to insult me, Captain?”  
Kirk smiled in his teasing way and said, “Of course not. I just wanted to see how you were doing.” He started to leave, but was interrupted by Spock’s, “Jim?” Kirk stopped dead in his tracks. Spock only called him Jim in times of affection, desperation, or when he wished to discuss something personal. These moments had become rather special to Kirk for that reason. He turned around and said, “What is it, Spock?”  
“There’s more to mine and Dr. McCoy’s relationship.”  
“Is there? Are you two…” Kirk moved his head in a suggestive manner, which took Spock aback.  
“Why no, Captain.”  
“Well what is it then?”  
“As you know, you are my closest friend.”  
Kirk loved to hear him say that. “And?”  
“Well. It seems that I am not your closest friend.”  
Kirk looked confused. Of course Spock was his closest friend. “What do you mean?”  
“McCoy seems to be your closest friend, Jim. I come in second, I’m afraid.”  
“Just because you’re my second in command doesn’t mean you come second in my life, Spock.”  
Spock was intrigued by this. “Captain?”  
“Listen, Spock…” Kirk scratched his head, “Oh, how can I put this…” Kirk looked down and shuffled his feet, embarrassed.   
“You hold me dearly as a friend but want something more from your relationship with McCoy?”  
Kirk looked up, smiled, and said, “Just the opposite.”  
Spock looked up in surprise. Kirk put a reassuring arm on his shoulder and said, “Spock, I have risked my life and my position for you on multiple occasions, have you notice me dedicate myself to that extent with anyone else?”  
“No, but you never needed to. I’m sure that if McCoy—”  
“McCoy is like a brother to me, Spock. You’re something else. You’re like family, but…closer somehow.”  
“I assure you that these feelings are mutual, Jim. I too have risked important things for you. Remember when we were searching for the Horta? I said killing her would be a crime to science, yet when I thought she was threatening your life—”  
“Ah, yes. I believe you said something along the lines of, ‘Jim! JIM! Kill it! Your life is in danger!”  
Spock shifted his eyes down, clearly embarrassed. “I believe you are exaggerating, Captain.”  
“No, no. I remember it quite clearly, Spock. It was a happy day for me. It showed me you really cared and…and you…called me Jim.”  
Spock raised an interested brow and said, “You do not like it when I call you ‘Captain’?”  
“I find it extremely appropriate in the workplace. But you call me ‘Captain’ when we are talking on a personal level and it makes it…impersonal. It made me think that you did not like me as much as I…like you. Our experience with the Horta gave me a glimmer of hope that I was wrong.”  
“Captain, I assure you. I treasure our relationship above all other relationships I have. You obviously recall my experience with Pon Farr today.”  
“Ah, yes,” Kirk reflected, “Another great day. Today you spun me around with a grin and cried, ‘Jim!’ You were truly elated upon seeing me alive.”  
Spock was annoyed by such a humanistic classification, but chose to ignore it. “I thought I had killed you, which curbed my desire to mate. This was because I no longer wished to mate. The only person with whom I truly wished to mate was…gone…” Spock looked down sheepishly.  
“Spock?” Kirk almost whispered.  
Spock looked up. “Yes, Jim?”  
Kirk stroked Spock’s cheek and said, “I love you.”


End file.
